1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward an article support.
2. Background Art
Article supports are used to support an article, such as a notebook computer, in a convenient position to be used by the article user or operator. Often the article support is used by a number of users, each of whom would like the article supported in a position convenient to him or her but which is not convenient to the other users. Article supports that are adjustable are well known. However, the adjustment process for each user is usually involved and time consuming and/or the adjustment means are quite complicated and expensive.